An apparatus for preparing food is known from EP2034872B1. Such type of apparatus is used in a domestic environment and provides a solution for heating, cooking, and/or frying food ingredients by circulating a flow of hot air around those food ingredients. Such an apparatus generally comprises an enclosed drawer having a food basket into which food ingredients are placed by user. The drawer can be taken out from the apparatus by user, for example, via a handle fixed to the drawer, so that user can access the inside part of the food basket and put the food ingredients in it. After the drawer loaded with food ingredients is put back inside the apparatus, a flow of hot air is then circulated around the food ingredients in order to heat, cook, and/or fry ingredients.
With such types of known apparatus, it is sometimes difficult to correctly position the drawer inside the apparatus. If the drawer is not correctly positioned, the hot air which is circulated inside the apparatus leaks outside the apparatus, resulting in a lower heating/cooking/frying efficiency. Moreover, if a substantive amount of food ingredients is put by user into the food basket, the weight of the drawer gets significant, resulting in inconveniences for user when manipulating the drawer.